


What It's Like to Feel Warm

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: Excerpts from Tony and Bucky's adventures in parenthood.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, "Exhausted parents with new baby." I barely finished this in time!! I have so many more ideas for this AU, but I hope you like what I could get done for now!

# MONTH 6

BUCKY

"Please tell me that's tea in that mug of yours."

TONY

"Unfortunately it is. Since you and every opinionated elderly omega in a twelve block radius have banned me from my coffee, it's the only thing keeping me warm."

BUCKY

"Oh, I can think of something else to keep you warm."

Bucky leans down to nuzzle Tony's neck. Paying extra attention to the sensitive skin of his bond bite, Bucky leaves playful kisses all along it that have Tony laughing happily. 

* * *

# YEAR 0

Tired, Bucky struggles to stay awake, intent on watching his son fast asleep on his chest. 

TONY

"Putting your space heater skills to work, huh?  
Knew your crazy alpha body temperature would come in handy someday.  
Other than being mildly uncomfortable while working out and an ungodly sin in the summer." 

Bucky closes his eyes in answer, drifting off to the sound of Tony's voice and the soft snowfall from outside. 

  
([tumblr link](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/155514525538/bucky-closes-his-eyes-in-answer-drifting-off-to))


	2. Hungry

# MONTH 1-3

BUCKY

"...You sure you want this ice cream too, babe?"

Bucky watches in mild horror as Tony pauses, holding a blueberry covered in honey mustard midway to his mouth. Judging by the empty containers littered around him, Tony had plowed through the majority of their snack stash since Bucky left on his midnight convenience store run twenty minutes ago. 

TONY

"Oh yeah, definitely. I could eat a horse right now. Hand it over!"

* * *

# YEAR 0

BUCKY

"You really like those blueberries, huh?  
Finished them all. You must get it from someone..." 

Caught, Tony looks up from the counter with some of the aforementioned blueberries in his hand. Bucky's facing away though, grinning at the baby in his arms as he babbles and tries to eat his own fist. Warmed by the domestic scene in front of him, Tony holds up his phone.

He smiles, feigning innocence.

TONY

"I don't know who you're talking about."

As Bucky turns towards Tony to reply, Tony snaps a photo.

  
([tumblr link](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/160017040023/as-bucky-turns-towards-tony-to-reply-tony-snaps-a))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos/comments, everyone!! ~~On top of the writing I'm slogging though, I'm having a hard time naming the baby haha~~
> 
> ~~Anyone have any suggestions?~~


	3. Fashion

# MONTH 7

Tony examines himself in front of the mirror. He eyes his reflection, poking at the strip of stomach showing underneath his shirt with a sigh of resignation. 

TONY

"I hate to admit it, but I think it's time for a new wardrobe. Looks like I won't be able to escape the dreaded maternity section like I'd hoped. All floral patterns and stretchy pants..."

Bucky perks up from behind Tony.

BUCKY

"Or you could just wear my clothes."

TONY

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you horndog."

They share a heated smile before Tony wobbles out of Bucky's grasp and futilely tries to pull his shirt down over his round belly. 

TONY

"Still, I need something to wear to events that doesn't scream lazy omega or possessive alpha. No offense, honey. You know I love it when you go all primal caveman on me.  
  
Unfortunately for us, the media eats it up. You remember the last time you got handsy at Whole Foods..."

BUCKY

"Hmm, handsy might be an understatement."

Bucky smirks, coming up to Tony and slipping a hand underneath his shirt. 

* * *

# YEAR 1

  
([tumblr link](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/165563875843/a-candid-photo-of-the-stark-barnes-family-in))

_A candid photo of the Stark-Barnes family in Central Park. Little Arthur seen wearing an adorable Bucky Bear hoodie!_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! I don't have plans for anymore additions, but feel free to stay subscribed in case I do.
> 
> Also, check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art. And if you'd like to chat!


End file.
